Dereku Ayanami-Yankovic
Writer of Help out the Species a Evangelion inspired "Sellout" by Reel Big Fish Cover Here his Fanfiction.net account bio shall live forever: Author has written 38 stories for Song Fics, Parodies and Spoofs, Celebrity Deathmatch, Misc. Anime/Manga, Cartoon X-overs, Card Captor Sakura, and Evangelion. Formerly known as: Philip L. Moore, esquire Dereku Ayanami-Yankovic My actual name is Derek. I'm 15 and I live in a mid-sized border town called Mansfield, Quebec. I'm going to France in Feb. 2004. ^_^ I'm a HUGE "Weird Al" Yankovic and Neon Genesis Evangelion fan. And, though I've only seen a few fights, Celebrity Deathmatch is also a fave. Same story with pretty much every other anime I can get my hands on (so far : Ninja Scroll, Ghost in the Shell, Card Captor Sakura, Cowboy Bebop, Love Hina). FAVES: artist : Weird Al Yankovic band : Linkin Park, Barenaked Ladies, Primus pastime : TV other pastimes : video games, especially Soul Calibur II (ah, Cass-chan...) ,drawing, writing, listening to rock in all it's forms. video game : Super Smash Bros. Melee, NHL 2003, You Don't Know Jack, Soul Calibur II, Tetris movie : UHF, BASEketball, End of Evangelion, Jackass tv show : Too many to name, but the Simpsons has been consistent over the years, so I'll go with them anime : Neon Genesis Evangelion MY CD RACK Weird Al Yankovic - Bad Hair Day Weird Al Yankovic - Running With Scissors Weird Al Yankovic - Poodle Hat The Arrogant Worms - Gift Wrapped Barenaked Ladies - Disc One - All of Their Greates Hits Ween - Quebec Reel Big Fish - Cheer Up Nirvana - The Best of Nirvana Linkin Park - Meteora Linkin Park - Reanimation Barenaked Ladies - Everything to Everyone Andrew W.K. - The Wolf Matthew Good Band - Beautiful Midnight Hot Hot Heat - Make Up The Breakdown The Annimatrix Soundtrack Quite a few mix CD's MY DVD COLLECTION The End of Evangelion Jackass : The Movie Ninja Scroll Ghost in the Shell UHF Rollerball (1975) Rollerball (2002) Beavis and Butt-Head Do America Futurama - Season One Neon Genesis Evangelion - The Perfect Collection Rat Race Rush Hour 2 Weird Al Yankovic : The Ultimate Video Collection The Animatrix Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey Blood : The Last Vampire UPDATED 11.02.04 OK, happy new year, people...even though I'm 42 days late with that. I thought I had found my parody/comedy writing abilities for good, especially with my last 2 efforts (The Grand Otaku Path and Unit Zero), but now I feel as if, yet again, the comedy game has gotten ahead of me. I figured that out when I read my two other planned parodies (Primus and Wheatuis, see below) Horrible, horrible stuff. Fortunatly, I was cleaning up my computer none too long ago when I stumbled across my very first pardoy. It was an audio file, it was entitled Rodney the Red-Nosed Barfly. It was cool to hear my shot, nasal voice for 4 years ago. Mabye I'll post it here someday. But alas, I'm working hard. Right now, I have the skeletal structure of 4 new parodies; How To Destroy a Dynasty (The Strokes - 12:51) Mio Cho (They Might Be Giants - Ana Ng) Your Diagnosis For Today (Weird Al Yankovic - Your Horoscope For Today) Novelty Songs (Kelis - Milkshake) Now, those who know me might freak out at that last one. Yes, that song is quite horrible. Everything about it, from lyrics to percussion (The Bell from Hell!), is a musical train wreck. Hey, what can you expect from 99% of Top 40 radio today? Well, it's time for this satirist to take out the trash. It's amazing to me that the gods of novelty (Weird Al, the Arrogant Worms just to name two) are considered B-celebs when novelties like Milkshake (and going all the way back to Walk Like an Egyptian by the Bangles) are insanely popular. Anyways, I have no stories lined up for now. A few originals are brewing in my cranium, but what will emerge will surely be goo. The only thing my twisted mind can think of now is a massive, never-yet-attempted parodyfic of the greatest anime ever. 27 parodies revolving around the 26 eps and the movie that Evangelion produced. For that fucked-up idea, I thank Oingo Boingo's song Dead Man's Party. Find it. Download it. Replace *dead man* with *Misato* in the first verse and make it from Kaji's POV. See what I mean? Other pointless things I've been thinking about involve something called baseball Tetris (my invention) and Soul Calibur Baseball (also another crooked idea of mine). Man, me and my twisted mind. Later, folks. 16.12.03 I've been in hell. I haven't written in, like, forever. School is taking it's toll. Fortunatly, my creative juices have thawed out and I have gotten back into writing again. One parody at a time. I just don't have the time to give my chapter stories the love and attention they deserve. Also, I've working on some original non-fanfic material involving a catboy, a bass guitar and some wacky not-normal two-species behavior. Don't be thinking lemony thoughts, here. Couldn't write one of those if I tried. Right now, I just completed "Help Out The Species" and working on "Teenage Ricefan" (the victim is Wheatus. As for the name, fans on the online comic "The Lounge" know what I'm talking about) and "Douggie Was a Hardcore Gamer" (The victim is Primus. The basis? Yet another webcomic called "Phil Likes Tacos"). Well, enjoy what there is here. Fan mail (and hate mail) are welcome at the e-mail address above. Later.